Mickenly High Hell
by Jirapan
Summary: Santana is bullied, Quinn is a bullier, Santana has a crush on Rachel whom is popular, Brittany is Quinn's Griflriend. Santana's and Quinn's parents are engaged which leads them to living in the same house. Full summary inside! Rated T for now might become rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Santana has been bullied since high school has started, and now she's a sophomore. She never knew why she was targeted to be bullied, she was hot and didn't have that bad of friends, even though they weren't the most popular kids in school. She's bullied but not only the jocks and cheerleaders, but also the skanks. And their ring leader is non-other than Quinn Fabray. Quinn has tortured her since Jr. High, but that one year when she was in 8****th**** grade and Quinn was a freshman in high school, got Quinn popularity points and made her queen bitch of the school. Quinn also is known to be dating her co-captain Brittany Pierce who is more kind hearted and becomes best friends with Santana, much to Quinn's displeasure. Santana herself develops a crush for Rachel Berry Glee prodigy and the third most popular girl in school (behind Quinn and Brittany) from being able to take the New Directions to Nationals and winning. Then a twist comes in and Quinn and Santana find their parents engaged and Santana having to move in to their house with her mother. How will Santana ever cope with living with her one tormentor and her secret love that can never become true?**

"Whoops sorry Lopez!" Karofskey laughed after he threw a slushy into Santana's face. Santana felt a surging anger erupt, this was the first of this year. She had many ice facials last year a freshman, but secretly she was hoping that they would end now that she's a sophomore, but nope. Slowly she wipes her gace off and turns to glare a Dave who is now standing behind a smirking Quinn and upset Brittany. To make matters worse, Rachel was standing on the other side of the hall with her group, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt.

"Not a problem David, I needed to be cooled off, otherwise my hotness might outshine your owner there," Santana called and smirked at a now fuming Quinn. Santana turned and walked towards the bathroom doors. Brittany sighed and pulled herself away from Quinn giving her a glare before walking away.

"Wha, come on it was a joke!" Quinn called, but Brittany ignored her and entered the bathroom. Rachel walked up to Quinn with her posse behind her.

"Quinn why must you be so mean to that girl?" Rachel asked.

"Because she's a bitch and if we ever let her get ahead of us then she'll take all down one by one," Quinn said and shrugged.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to mind hanging with her," Rachel said.

"Rachel is too innocent to know how dangerous a girl like Lopez can be, now come on Rache, I own the Skanks ad jocks, the populars are yours, and the cheerleaders are Brittany's. If Santana can steal any one of these people from us, then it's game over," Quinn said before walking away and meeting up with Kitty, and Puck.

**In the bathroom**

"Do you think maybe you can get Quinn to lay off me," Santana muttered trying to get the stain out of her dress. Brittany sighed and wet down more towels.

"I've tried San, she won't listen to me. She's convinced that you are the downfall to her popularity," Brittany said and wiped at Santana's face.

"I don't see how, my friends consist of the un popular, nerdy kids. You know Sam, Marley, Wade, Artie, Sugar… Ryder," Santana said and turned away before turning on the sinks.

"No, here how about we go to the girls locker room, you take a shower and I'll lend you some extra clothes that I have," Brittany said. Santana sighed and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Brittany," Santana let out. Brittany smiled and led her out the bathroom and towards the locker room. About ten minutes into Santana's shower Quinn walked in.

"Britt, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Quinn asked her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

"I'm waiting for Santana to get out of the shower and then she's borrowing some of my clothes," Brittany said.

"What? No Britt only I'm allowed to wear your clothes other than you. Why are you helping her out anyway, she isn't worth it," Quinn said slightly angry with her girlfriend.

"Thank you for your input, but it's not going to change my plan," Brittany said. Santana walked out in a towel and froze when she saw Quinn.

"Well hello Lopez, I hope you weren't trying to seduce my girlfriend," Quinn snapped. Brittany turned to her in confusion.

"What? Of course not, Brittany is my best friend, I don't steal other people's girlfriends Quinn," Santana said and walked towards them before turing down the aisle that held the clothes Brittany brought out for her.

"Oh, gross Santana don't change in front of us. No one wants to see you naked I mean, you have to have the worst body I've ever seen. I don't even understand why you wear thos skn tight dresses that you do, nobody wants to see that body," Quinn snarked. Santana felt her heart stop then drop to her stomach in hurt.

"QUINN!" Brittany yelled.

"What, I'm only saying the truth," Quinn said.

"No, out go to class or something, just leave," Brittany said sternly.

"Come on Britt, she's not worth us fighting," Quinn said.

"Leave Quinn I'm not going to tell you again," Brittany said. Quinn sighed and left. Brittany closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down before turning to Santana who was quickly getting dressed.

"San, don't listen to her, you are beautiful," Brittany said. She knew about Santana's past with her father and knew how sensitive she was about her appearance and worth.

"No, it's fine I'm cool. Um I'll return your clothes tomorrow washed. See you later," Santana rushed and left quickly. Brittany could have sworn she saw tears coming down her face; she sighed and walked out of the locker room.

For the rest of they Brittany didn't see Santana, during lunch she saw her group of friends and she was not to be seen. Brittany stood to go over there.

"Britt, where are you going?" Quinn asked. Brittany glared at her and walked over to the "unpopular" table. Rachel noticed and watched this unfold.

"Hey guys," Brittany greeted happily.

"Um, hi Brittany," Wade said.

"Have any of you seen Santana?" Brittany asked.

"She texted me earlier today, she said she wasn't feeling good and went to the nurses," Marley answered for her.

"Thank you," Brittany said and walked out of the cafeteria. She walked down to the nurses office and opened it. She saw Santana laying on one of the beds asleep.

"San, hey wake up," Brittany whispered. Santana jolted awake and saw Brittany. She immedialty broke into tears. "Hey, shh, what's wrong?" Brittany hushed.

"Everything, I get bullied every day and I have no idea why, my mom is getting remarried to a guy I don't even know and is making us move in with him, my dad is out on bail and the girl I like thinks I'm a freaking loser," Santana cried. Brittany felt a pang in her heart at the news of her dad, but hugged her tighter.

"It'll be fine. Who knows, you might actually like this new guy, and your dad doesn't know where you live now so that's good and I'm going to do everything in my power to stop the bullying I promise, and I'm sure Rachel doesn't think that," Brittany said. Santana just held her closer.

**After school Santana and her mother going in their new house**

"Maribel!" the man said and higged Santana's mother and kissed her on the cheek, before turning to Santana, "and you must be the wonderful daughter that Maribel talks about, I'm Russle," he said and smiled. Santana internally thank him for not making her give him an awkward handshake. Santana nodded in response. "Let me call down my daughter so you can meet," he said, "Lucy!" Russle called.

"Don't call me that dad!" Santana froze at the familiar voice. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Santana saw the familiar red and then they disappeared behind her mother and Russle.

"Well, Quinn this is Maribel," Russle said happily.

"Hi it's finally nice to meet you," Quinn said shaking Maribel's hand.

"And Quinn this is her lovely daughter S-"

"Santana!?" Quinn cut him off angrily. Santana looked away awkwardly and waved slightly.

"Hi," Santana muttered.

This is going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey Santana what's up?" _Brittany asked from the other side of the phone.

"Oh nothing other than that guy my mom married happens to be the father a of Quinn Fabray your girlfriend who makes it her life mission to make my life so fucking miserable," Santana said sarcastically.

"_What? I'm sorry San… maybe if you talk with Quinn she wouldn't be so mean to you, like maybe telling her about your dad," _ Brittany suggested.

"Brittany that is a terrible idea, that'll only give her ammo for teasing. I can see it now on JBI's blog "Santana Lopez, the girl hated by her father. Not only her own father could find love in his heart for her'" Santana muttered and laid down on her bed.

"_San, Quinn isn't that bad, she would never make fun of something like that," _Brittany said.

"She so would you know her!" Santana exclaimed.

"_Exactly, I know her better than you do, so believe me when I say she isn't the devil," _Brittany said sternly.

"Please she's the poster child for the devil… that one Elvis Presley song fits her perfectly 'she walks like an angel, talks like an angel, looks like an angel, but I found out. She's the Devil in the sky'" Santana said.

"_Santana please don't talk about my girlfriend like that," _Brittany said.

"You're kidding, so your girlfriend can call your best friend a nothing, and calls her ugly and commands slushy facials every day and even make the name Slutana, but heaven forbid I call her the Devil and I get scolded. Thank you," Santana said, her eyes brimming with tears. She heard Brittany sigh on the other side.

"_San that isn't-"_

"Whatever, thanks best friend," Santana said and ended the call. She stared at it for a few second before throwing it against her wall. It crashed and broke and Santana burst into tears.

_**No one will ever like you, none the less love. You're worthless piece of trash!**_

Santana sobbed harder at the memory before her mom came bursting in. she saw her daughter on the bed crying and looked to the broken phone on the floor. She rushed to her daughter and sat down rubbing her back.

"Oh Mija what's wrong honey?" Maribel asked softly. Santana shook her head and continued sobbing. Quinn walked to the door and peek around the frame and saw Santana crying and her mother trying to comfort her. She felt a slight pang in her heart from seeing Santana like that.

"Was it your father?" Maribel asked. Santana shook her head again. Quinn thought about this, what about her father would make Santana cry like this anyway. She knew that whenever she asked her father about Santana's previous one he just shook his head and got a sad look on his face.

"A friend problem?" Maribel asked.

"Brittany hates me!" Santana cried. Quinn pulled and away and furrowed her brows. What happened between the two best friends that she didn't cause? Quinn decided to ask Brittany tomorrow.

XXXXX

"Brittany!" Quinn called out lightly jogging down the hall towards her girlfriend. Brittany turned and smiled slightly.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany said, Quinn smiled and gave Brittany a quick peck before pulling away and giving a serious look.

"What happened between you and Santana yesterday?" Quinn asked. Brittany's eyes widened at the sudden question and then looked away guiltily.

"Nothing," Brittany murmured.

"Oh it had to be something; Santana was in her room crying for like an hour yesterday and saying that you hate her. Now last time I checked you two were best friends," Quinn said.

"Oh just let it go Quinn, it's not like you even care about Santana anyway, even though she is now your younger sister," Brittany exclaimed and stormed away. Quinn stood there in shock.

"But… I do care," Quinn muttered.

XXXXXXX

"Hi Santana," Rachel said coming up in the library and stood next to Santana who was reading a book. Santana jolted and looked at Rachel with red eyes, he saw Rachel's face immediately switch to a concerned expression.

"Oh, hey Rachel," Santana answered and blushed slightly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Wha? Oh nothing I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Santana said… it wasn't a total lie.

"Why is that?" Rachel pressed, she knew Santana wasn't giving the whole story.

"Homework," Santana said shrugging before closing her book and standing, "I have to go to class," Santana said and headed for the door.

"Okay," Rachel said. Santana stopped at the door.

"Can I ask you a question… I need a non-biased opinion on something," Santana said looking at the door.

"Sure," Rachel answered.

"Do you think it's possible for someone to like me?" Santana asked.

"In what way do you mean?" Rachel questioned her back.

"In every way," Santana said.

"Then yes, you are very likeable Santana," Rachel answered her. Santana nodded and walked out. "But… I have a biased opinion," Rachel said to herself.

XXXXX

Brittany was walking the down after class and spotted Santana at her locker. She stopped and took a deep breath before walking over.

"San," she said softly. Santana jumped and looked at Brittany in surprise.

"What… what do you want?" Santana snapped.

"Santana please, I'm sorry you were right, I shouldn't let Quinn talk about you like that… but you can't stoop to Quinn's level and start calling her names either," Brittany said. Santana scoffed and slammed her locker shut.

"So what, I'm supposed to lie down and take all the bullying these people give to me daily? Why can't I fight back," Santana asked angrily.

"That isn't what I meant, but to fight back and then to be the bully are very different Santana," Brittany said.

"Whatever, go play with Quinn, I'm going home," Santana said and walked away leaving Brittany there with guilt filled chest and sad eyes.

XXXXX

Santana walked in and called out to her mother. Then she called out Russles and got no answer. She walked around the house and saw that everyone was out perfect. She went and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. She watched it for a little before she heard a knock on the door. Sighing she stood and walked over opening it.

"Can I…. help… you…" Santana trailed off looking at the person in front of her.

"Hello my sweet daughter, I knew I could find you."


	3. Chapter 3

"D-dad," Santana stuttered. He smiled wickedly and Santana's body immediately responded to the smile that haunts her dreams… flight. Santana bolted up stairs and ra to her room closing the door and locking it. She heard heavy foot step walking up the staircase and come towards her room. She panicked and grabbed her dresser and shoved it in front of the door. Once it was in place something big rammed against the door. Santana screamed and walked back, her hands covering her mouth while silent tears slipped down. Santana ran to her bed and grabbed her phone that was on the charger. She called the first person that came to mind.

"_Why are you calling me?" _Quinn quipped over the phone.

"Q-Quinn, hel-help me," Santana cried.

"_What? Why?" _Quinn asked, she started to feel slightly scared.

"He, he's here. He's going to hurt me again!" Santana cried and the screamed when she heard the door snap. Santana in her panic accidentally pushed the speaker button.

"Santana, honey don't you want to love me anymore?" her father taunted ramming the door.

"QUINN!" Santana cried to her older step-sister.

"_Santana! Stay calm I'll be there soon, I'll call my father, you call the police. You will be fine, just stay strong okay," _Quinn told her. Quinn rushed out of cheerio practice with coach Sue screaming at her. Quinn ran to her car and pulled out her keys and started her car.

"Quinn, please save me," Santana sobbed.

"_Honey, listen to me you need to grab something to protect yourself with and call 911 do you understand?" _Quinn just continued to hear banging and sobbing. _"Santana Lopez do you understand!" _Quinn yelled.

"Yes, yes," Santana cried.

"_Good, now I'm going to hang up and call my father. I'll be there soon," _Quinn said and ended the call before speed dialing her father.

"Dad it's Santana,"

XXXXX

"GOD DAMMIT SANTANA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Santana's father screamed. Santana whimpered and looked around her room before spotting her table lamp. It was the best she had so she grabbed it and hid in the corner before dialing 911.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"I- my father is trying to hurt me!" Santana cried to the dispatcher.

"_Miss, can you tell me where you live?" _

"I… shit I can't remember. I just moved here yesterday," Santana said and sniffled.

"_Alright miss, I'm going to ask you to stay on the phone so I can look up your location and send a unit there. Please hold on." _The door cracked again with another ram from Santana's father and pushed the dresser over. Santana screamed and dropped her phone. She stood and held the lamp close to her. She saw the door being shoved a few times and the dresser moving farther away from the door. Santana's father's upper body went through the doorway and he turned and looked at Santana before smiling. He forced his way through and stalked towards Santana. Santana stood there shaking he came face to face with her and Santana swung the lamp. He grabbed it and pulled it away from her before throwing it against the wall, shattering the lamp. he grabbed Santana by the hair and threw her on her bed before bending down and picking up the phone. He put it to his ear.

"Hello, there's nothing going wrong here, just taking my daughter back is all," he said before hanging up and dropping it to the ground. Santana rolled off her bed and headed for the door, but he grabbed Santana by the shirt and threw her back to the ground. Santana yelped in pain and crawled backwards trying to get away. He smiled and walked towards her before sitting on her hips and shoving her down.

"My sweet, sweet Santana. How I've missed you. You've grown so much," he said softly, brushing her hair from her sweat covered forehead. Santana shook her head furiously and kicked her feet.

"Don't please!" Santana cried.

"Now Santana, you know what I always tell you. It's better if you just let me love you," he said. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it off and stared at her chest.

"NO! no, no, no," Santana cried over and over again covering her chest with her arms. He snarled and grabbed her arms hard and slammed them into the wooden floor.

"What did I say about covering up you pathetic body! Only I will be able to love this body for the way it looks. You ugly worthless whore!" he screamed. Santana whimpered. He smiled sadistically and let go of Santana's hand before punching her face. She let out a scream of pain but it was quickly muffled by his hand. With his free hand he grabbed her dress and pulled, ripping the material. Santana cried against his hand. She heard his zipper to start being pulled and then felt her panties being ripped off. She felt his hands touch her below and she felt bile rise up in her throat. His hand kept playing with her before she felt a hard wet membrane touch her core. She screamed against his hand and thrashed more. Once again he smacked her and then lined himself up with her entrance. Suddenly Santana heard electricity and heard her father make un-pronounceable noises before falling slump against her body. She looked and saw a female cop holding out a Taser that's wires followed to her father's back. Santana scrambled and tried to get out from under him. The woman ran to her and helped her out from under her father.

"Are you alright miss?" the female cop asked. Santana nodded and heaved out big breaths. They heard footsteps running up the stairs and Quinn burst in. she gasped at what she saw; a large man with his pants and underwear halfway down, and Santana mostly naked cowered by her bed with a cop crouching down next to her. Quinn ran to Santana and pulled her into a hug. Santana once again broke down crying.

"Sh, it's done you're okay now," Quinn reassured her. She looked at the cop and thanked her. The female cop nodded and stood calling for back up and an ambulance. Russle ran in not too long ago and grabbed Santana's comforter off her bed. Quinn pulled back slightly while Russle laid the blanket over his step daughters nude body before hugging her tightly. They walked out and escorted Santana to the ambulance where Quinn and Russle persisted that they ride with her. And soon they were off to the hospital.


End file.
